paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Estrella
Keep in mind that I have left the wiki and everything is deleted. :# Estrella belongs to DodgerXRitaJackiexRyan also know as Regardless_Husky paw patrol bio IMG 20161108 171609 kindlephoto-239837.jpg|Hugs with Brian ! Request.jpeg|A request I did from Owen the pup . IMG 20161114 203635.jpg|I love u Estrella ! I luv you too ! IMG_20161123_115307.jpg|A surprise Nuzzle !! Love the way it came out !! IMG_20170111_064641_kindlephoto-36635155.jpg|Estrella with the Nicaragua flag behind her ! I love the way my coloring came out ! IMG_20170110_061402.jpg|A little sketch I did of her holding a stuffed cat . IMG_20170121_094336.jpg|For the all around the world club Estrella screenshot edit by MacBarrPup.png|Screen shot of Estrella . by Macbarrpup Pup play.jpg|Eva and Estrella playing with each other at the park a request from my pup pal chisel ! IMG_20170129_083943_kindlephoto-279479546.jpg|How could I forget Estrella when there is always something there to remind me of her , I love Estrella with all of Herat no one can say that I can't love her , I always carried a Herat for her and I'll keep it till I die because there is always something there to remind me of her . Mioesha-Estrella.jpeg|Realist Estrella by Chisel . IMG_20170202_194524.jpg|Its Estrellas 14 Birth day , Eva is on the left and leandro is in ther middle and her other friend Rosa is on the right . IMG_20170125_062431.jpg|A little sketch of me and Estrella IMG_20170224_172553.jpg|Estrella and Dasher kissing ( will color ) IMG_20170415_214056_kindlephoto-19250655.jpg|Estrella and her family playing together IMG_20170415_175227_kindlephoto-14461111.jpg|This is what happened on Estrella and Dashers first kiss ...������������������ IMG_20170414_093921_kindlephoto-113844768.jpg|Anthro Estrella and Dasher falling in love ^√^ I love it !!! IMG_20170414_093909_kindlephoto-113804495.jpg|Paint mess and love drawings inspired by Morgans DA drawing of Pascal and his girl friend having fun with paint IMG_20170414_093836_kindlephoto-114286711.jpg|Say HAPPY EASTER caramel and Estrella doing a selfie IMG_20170414_093818.jpg|Dasher laying with pregnant Estrella and dasher rubbing her belly IMG_20170414_093801.jpg|Dasher and Estrella playing tag YOUR IT ESTRELLA !! :) IMG_20170415_204003.jpg|Sharing ice cream XD color puppy 2.jpg|estrella throught the website is found pixrle Where my demons hide.jpg|were my demons hids, Estrella on the top right, she misses her father WIN_20170606_12_57_54_Pro.jpg|i was inpsiered by tundras drawing of tundra and zuma switching uniforms so i did one of chase and Estrella THE IDEA BLONG TO TUNDRA FULLY will be colored WIN_20170611_19_46_26_Pro.jpg|Estrella was pinned down by Dasher and Dasher is starting to tickle her. WIN_20170611_19_46_58_Pro.jpg|Brian and Estrella cuddling on a bench!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i was so mad when i drew this it was like in january when i drew this X3 i hate you brian ! Arttradees.png|Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 i love this picture so much i didnt have any words its so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank you so much chase buddy!!!!!!!!!! WIN_20170625_18_24_58_Pro.jpg|family is always fun, thats way i drew this the pups and there parnets playing, well, maybe just dasher , digeo and castella X3 14992360707872028099263.jpg|a really nice pic i requstest from splash! he got the collar right ! i love it Estrella.png|a really awesome gift from Macbarrpup!!!!!!!!!!! Thank u !!!!!!!!! Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Females Category:Parents Category:German Shepherds Category:Friendly Pups Category:Older sister Category:Older Sibling Category:Estrellaverse Category:Evas o'c Category:Girls Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female Category:German Shepard Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl pup Category:Protagonists Category:First generation Category:First gen pups Category:Police Officer Category:Police Pup Category:Billingual Pups Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mom Category:Wife /girlfriend